Dream Team: 5th year
by Hermionegranger18
Summary: Hermione lyks harry and makes a plan to make him love her but he falls 4 som1 else! Please Read and Review! PG13 for safety! HP/HG,RW/XY w/ a little DM/GW!
1. Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express

Summary: Hermione's in love w/ harry and she thinks up a plan 4 harry 2 fall 4 her, but it backfires! It makes harry fall 4 som1 else! Will it take a heartache and danger 2 make Hermione 'fess up? Will Harry fall 4 Hermione? H/Hr of course! Pls. R & R!  
  
A/n: Hi! dis is my first fanfic so please be kind and please READ and REVIEW! Oh yeah.... Dis stuff... it ain't mine, just d plot and some made up characters if i decide 2 make some........  
  
Chapter 1: The Hogwarts Express  
  
After a long year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the same year Lord Voldemort was revived, Harry, Ron & Hermione a.k.a. 'The Dream Team' are on their way home on the Hogwarts Express.....  
  
Hermione:*Oh I hope Harry falls for this pl.....*  
  
Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Harry and Ron retuning from another compartment to change into muggle clothes. Hermione changed when they were gone. Harry was wearing a green shirt w/ black pants, while Ron was wearing a red shirt w/ light brown pants, Hermione was wearing a black mini skirt w/ a white spaghetti-strap blouse.  
  
Hermione:*Oh my gosh! Harry looks so gorgeous in that green shirt which really brings out his beautiful eyes!!!!*  
  
Hermione was staring at Harry. Harry noticed and was confused at why Hermione was staring at him like that.  
  
Harry:"What is it Hermione? Do I have a pimple or something on my face?!"  
  
Hermione(Giggling and blushing slightly):"It's nothing Harry"  
  
When Hermione has settled down, Hermione leaned towards Harry.  
  
(Whisperings)  
Hermione:"Uh....do you think you can come with me to the Krum Mansion?"  
  
Harry:"Sure Hermione. I'd love to... but what about Ron? Would you invite him?"  
Hermione:"Uh.... I could only invite one and you know Ron , we always fight so..... I thought of inviting you instead."  
  
(Not whispering anymore)  
Harry:"Ha! Your right about that!"  
  
Ron:"Right about what?"  
  
Harry hadn't realized that he had said that out loud.  
  
Hermione:"Oh Nothing Ron! Harry and I were just making plans."  
  
Ron:"Plans for what? Why didn't you ask me to join your conversation?"  
  
Hermione(Irritably):"Oh Ron that's between Harry and me! It's none of your BUSINESS!!"  
  
Ron:"OH AL RIGHT!!"  
  
Hermione(whispers to Harry irritably):"See what I mean?"  
  
Harry just nodded.   
  
Ron doesn't like the idea that Harry, his famous best friend, is whispering words with Hermione, the girl he has loved since their 1st year. He knows Harry and Hermione have a much more closer relationship than he and Hermione. That's mainly the reason why he is always jealous of Harry, aside of the fact that he is a Quidditch hero and a soon-to-be prefect(as well as Hermione), as announced by Professor McGonigal at their last day of class.  
  
Unknown to them both, Hermione has strong feelings for Harry, but she is going out with Krum, yet she doesn't love him anymore. But she can't stand to break his heart.  
  
Suddenly Draco Malfoy, the Dream Team's arch enemy since their 1st year, bursts in on their compartment, walked straight towards Hermione, thrusted a scented, pink envelope w/ writing in gold ink. Then he stormed out leaving 'The Dream Team' bewildered and very confused.  
  
Ron:"What the bloody 'ell was that!?"  
Harry:"I think he has lost his mind! Hermione what was that envelope he handed to you?"  
  
Hermione(Turning a brilliant shade of red):"It's a l....lo...love let.....letter."  
  
Ron & Harry:"A WHAT!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!"  
  
Ron:"Draco's in love with Hermione! Hahaha"  
  
Hermione(Furious):"WHAT'S So FUNNY!!?? Can't a guy fall in LOVE with ME!!??"  
  
Ron:"Well, its just that....its DRACO MALFOY!! The guy that always calls you 'mudblood'!"  
  
Harry:"Mione, can you just read the letter?"  
  
Hermione(Turning red again as she reads the letter):"ok......  
Dear Hermione,  
I want to tell you.....I'm sorry for all those times I called you a 'mudblood'. Sorry. Also I want to tell you that I have loved you since our 1st year.  
I LOVE YOU HERMIONE GRANGER!  
  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy"  
  
Harry(with a wide grin):"I guess that's the last time we would hear the word 'mudblood' said to you by Draco!"  
  
Harry turned to look at his 2 best friends, Ron, who was very red from laughing, and Hermione red because of the embarrassing letter from Draco.   
  
Harry:*(sigh) Well at least I have something to look forward to...going to Krum's and leaving the Dursleys*  
  
After a moment a soft 'tap tap tap' was heard from their compartment window.  
  
Harry:"Hedwig!"  
  
Hermione opened the window and let the owl in and took the letter from it's leg and handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry:"Oh, my aunt and uncle went away for the summer...."  
  
Hemione:"Great! You could stay over the summer at our house!(with a wink at Harry)"  
  
Harry:"Is it okay with you if I stayed with Hermione rather than with you?"  
  
Ron(sounding hopeful that Hermione will invite him too)"Uh...sure, you have never been to her house before, right? Not that I have..."  
  
Hermione(with a squeal):"Oooo! Great! We'll have a great summer Harry!"  
  
And they sped of toward King's Cross w/ Ron looking disappointed, Hermione feeling exited, and Harry, very expectant to what they'll do this summer.........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
A/N: Did you like it? Did you not like it? Please give me some suggestions!  
This is my first chapter of my very first fic...... so please tell me what you think! Please REVIEW or E-MAIL me @ eypril_dan22@yahoo.com please leave your e-mail address! TNX!!~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2:Beautiful and Krum's

A/N Hey to all my readers!! Thanks to my reviewers!!! Again this is only my first fic so please BE KIND † Sorry if it took me a long time to finish this chapie, We always went away during weekdays so I can only use our comp. during weekends and also, I got sick a lot of times this.... † btw, I changed my mind about Ron's soon-to-be love partner. She will be a different person, not Lavander, but you'll just know in the next few chapies, no mention of her yet in this one. And If you notice any mistakes, wrong grammar or misspellings, in the first or second chapies please review and tell me or e-mail me at eypril_dan22@yahoo.com! Thank you all those who reviewed for your reviews!! Hope you always review! Sorry but I lost all the names of those who reviewed. Sorry! And the person who said I had some mistakes done (you know who you are), please review again and I'll try to correct them! Tnx! Again all dis-it ain't mine-just the plot and made-up characters, the characters you might have recognized from the Harry Potter books are from (of course) J.K. Rowling's brilliant work, so, they are hers I'm just borrowing † HAVE FUN READING!!!! And PLESE READ & REVIEW! (I'm not sure if it's good)  
  
Chapter 2 Beautiful and Krum's  
  
Harry:"Hermione! Where are you? Why do you take so loooooong to finish dressing   
up?! Krum'll be waiting for us to arrive!!!"  
  
It has been a week since Harry and Hermione arrived at the Granger's Household.  
  
Hermione:"I'm almost finished! Just wait a second!"  
I need to look great for you, but your not supposed to suspect that, you must think it is for Krum, yet, it's actually for you! Oh Harry!*  
  
(just in case you don't know, *.....* means thoughts, "........" means actual said words, just clearing that)  
  
After a few minutes Hermione ran down to the living room where Harry was waiting.  
  
Harry:"Finally! I thought I was gonna rot from wa..... Hermione! My gosh! You're   
so beautiful!"  
  
Hermione was wearing a beautiful knitted royal blue skirt, a light blue halter-top, which has flowers of different shades of blue at the bottom and a blue headband with flowers. She also had on matching blue sandals.  
  
Harry:"Hermione, I've never seen you more beautiful in any other clothes! Well, except maybe   
at the Yule Ball. Imagine Krum's reaction!"  
  
Hermione:*Oh, Krum again...* "Uh, th-thanks Ha-Harry. Y-you really think I'm   
beautiful? You think I should put make-up on?"  
  
Hermione was very pleased with herself, she thinks Harry was falling for her plan.  
  
Harry(Grinning):"Oh Mione! You don't need make-up to be beautiful, you have   
a....er....a.... somekind of......er....... NATURAL BEAUTY!"  
  
Hermione(staring at Harry):*Oh Harry! I hope this goes well*  
  
Harry(waving his hand in front of Hermione's face):"Hello! Mione! Your getting   
to flattered! Hehehehehe! Lets get going!"  
  
Hermione(snapping out of her trace):"Huh? Wh... Ah! Ok lets go! You first with your things."  
  
Harry:"Uh, wait, I forgot to ask, well.. er.... Mione, how are we going to get to Krum's?"  
  
Hermione:Uh, I asked Mr. Weasley to talk to the Floo Regulation Panel to   
connect our house to the Floo Network. So.... Were going by Floo Powder!  
  
Harry:"Oh, ok. Bye Mr. & Mrs. Granger thanks for letting me stay!"  
  
Mr. Granger(who just walked in w/ Mrs. Granger from the kitchen):"It was our pleasure, Harry. I hope you kids have fun."  
  
Hermione:"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!"  
  
Hermione ran to her parents and gave them a hug and a kiss each.  
  
Mrs. Granger:" I guess you should go now, pumpkin. Bye"  
  
Harry stepped into the Granger's fireplace, took some floo powder that Hermione offered him, threw the powder at the flame and shouted...  
  
Harry:"KRUM MANSION!"  
  
Suddenly he was engulfed in flames of green. The last thing he saw was Mr. & Mrs. Grangers shocked expressions.  
  
After a few minutes of spinning in darkness, looking at passing fireplaces and dizziness, Harry slowed down and landed in an elegant living room.  
  
Harry waited patiently for Hermione to come out. When she did she almost fell and hit her head. But Harry caught her just in time.  
  
Hermione:"Th-thanks Harry. Your always there to save me."  
  
Harry(While helping her stand up):"Of course. You're one of my best friends. Of course I'll save you."  
  
Hermione:*Oh, Harry has the most charming smile that could melt the hearts of   
millions of girls. He melts mine, too yet he only thinks of me as a   
friend, but of course a best friend*  
  
Then they heard the door of the room open; they saw a familiar figure of the famous Quidditch Star.  
  
Hermione:"Victor!"  
  
Hermione ran to Krum and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek, yet watching Harry at the corner of her eye.  
  
(Whisperings) Krum:"Herm-own-ninny, I am happy you ave here. But vot is Harry doving here? I only invited you didn't I?"  
  
Hermione:"Yes, but his aunt and uncle went away for the summer and he stayed at our house, and I can't leave him at our house so I invited him to come. I knew you wouldn't mind, would you?"  
  
Krum:"Vell he is your friend, and I vill let him stay."  
  
(Not whispering anymore) Krum:"Hello Harry, how are you? Had you had a nice vacation at the Grangers?  
  
Harry:"The Grangers were very kind and I had a good vacation. You?  
  
Krum:"Vell, It ves ok I guess but I broke my vist at a Quidditch practice."  
  
Hermione:"Oh! What happened? Are you okay now?"  
  
Krum:"Don't vorry I vent to St. Mungo's to get it fixed. It vas unbroken in a second... Vell, ve, me and our team, vas practicing. I vas chasing the Snitch, my hand vas outstretched, Volkov and Vulchanov vas passing a Bludger betveen them, I didn't know and I vent in the middle of them and my arm vas hit by the Bludger. Its no big accident."  
  
Hermione:"Oh! You should be careful next time Victor!"  
  
Krum:"Yes, yes. Vell I better show you to your rooms."  
  
Harry:"Yes, ok."  
  
They took their things and followed Krum up a staircase, which was moving upwards like an escalator. They went down a hall w/ 2 painting at the end.  
  
Krum(when they reached the paintings):"These are 2 of ovur 5 guestvooms. You must tap the painting vith your vand and say the passvord. These vooms are connected by 2 door in the middle. You must use the Unlocking Charm, 'alohamora' to open them for they don't have doorknobs. Theve are also a bathvoom in each voom. Here is the passvord of your vooms (Krum reached into his cloak and pulled out 2 pieces of paper). This for the left voom(Hermione took it). This for the vight(He gave it to Harry). You should go in and get ready for dinner; it is in 30 minutes. I hope you 2 will have a nice summer here. Bye, see you later"  
  
And Krum Disapparted. Harry looked at his piece of paper, took out his wand, tapped the painting and muttered 'firebolt'. Hermione did the same but her password was 'leprechaun gold'.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N I know, It's horrible right? Well for me it is, I just hope you don't have my same negative thinking. I know it's a short chapie but don't worry the next chapies will be better and longer. And there are much more romance. Still any suggestions are very welcome. Well, now you have read it now please REVIEW! It's right here! -. ,__________| | | | | V So PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
